


Verklempt

by AnaliseGrey



Series: Liminal Set [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb mention, F/M, Marriage, Prompt Fill, Renewing Vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: She never thought she’d get here.
Relationships: Veth Brenatto/Yeza Brenatto
Series: Liminal Set [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603309
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Verklempt

**Author's Note:**

> _verklempt_ \- completely and utterly overcome with emotion

She never thought she’d get here.

She’d hoped, of course, dreamed of it when at her worst, when she needed a break if only in her own mind. But while she’d hoped and dreamed and plotted, wrung promises from Caleb, she somehow hadn’t thought it would actually _happen_.

She’s been herself again- her _real_ self, Veth- for approximately a week now, but it wasn’t even a full minute after her transformation back before Yeza was at her side, taking her face in his hands, infinitely gentle, kissing her all over, and asking her for the umpteenth time if she’d be willing to marry him again.

( _He’s been asking her since he got her back, since they found him in Rosohna, but she wouldn’t,_ couldn’t _say yes, not yet. Not while she still felt so wrong, like she was wearing someone else’s body. She had to be right, had to be_ her _to say yes and be able to mean it.)_

And now she’s back, back in a new version of her old body, a body that feels right, that feels like she’s meant to- no more jagged teeth and floppy ears, no more claws. Warm brown skin where she’s almost gotten used to seeing green. It’s intense, and overwhelming, and it feels so _much_ with all the emotions running through her, filling her up with light and warmth and love. Yeza hasn’t stopped telling her how much he loves her, never has, and she knows if she hadn’t been able to turn back, if she was stuck as a goblin the rest of her days he’d _still_ have told her so, much to her consternation.

But-

But she’s back; Caleb had helped her, just as promised. It had taken time, and effort, blood, sweat, and tears, but he _did_ it, his soft, satisfied smile just as much a reward as her new body.

And now she’s here, at the Lavish Chateau, in a lovely dress that Jester and Yasha helped her pick out. There are flowers everywhere, making the whole common area smell like a meadow in spring, and while she’s excited, she also wishes she could have a drink. She’d meant it the first time she told Yeza ‘yes’, and she knows she meant it when she said it again this time, after his months of asking. She knows she could never say no, not really, but that doesn’t stop her from being a little nervous, from wanting to run, to hide. Caleb’s been telling her that it’s alright to have a few nerves, that neither she nor Yeza are the same people they were the last time they got married, but that it’s okay. People grow, and people change, he’d said, his expression fond. _She_ had taught him that, he said, and for that alone she deserved happiness, deserved the world.

She’s been trying to believe him, trying to convince herself that she can do this, that it isn’t an end, but rather a new beginning. She knows it’s just nerves, that there's noone she'd rather be with but Yeza, that this is what she’s been wanting for years now-

But it isn’t until she sees him slip out a side door into the common area a few minutes before the ceremony that it really _hits_ her.

She gets to have this.

Yeza is looking at her across the room, having caught her gaze, and the look on his face is indescribable, as if he’s just had the same realization that she has, that they’ve done it, that they’ve made it, that they get to have the rest of their lives together, to relearn each other, to figure this out, and she can’t help the well of tears in her eyes, the hitch of her breath as he comes closer, taking her hand with a wobbly smile.

“Hey, Veth,” he says, and his voice is soft, and full of so much love she doesn’t quite know what to do with it. It’s how he sounded years ago when they first got married, how he sounded after Luc was first born, how he sounded in Xhorhas when they first found him. It’s how he’s sounded every single time they find each other again, and she has to swallow past the sudden lump in her throat.

“Hey, Yeza.” She doesn’t trust herself to say anything else, not if she doesn’t want to ruin the makeup Jester’s mama had helped her with not so long ago.

“Ready to make this official? Well, again, anyway?” His eyebrows rise, hopeful, his lips turned up in a smile that she has the sudden urge to kiss off his face.

She gives his hand a squeeze, managing a nod and a watery smile. “Yeah. Nothing I’d like more.”

They spend a moment beaming at each other before heading to start their lives together, again.


End file.
